sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Reb DoMiNe
Reb, formerly known as brutelordnz, The Muffin Mann, ''and BathroomSync is a 19-year-old Donator operating out of Dunedin, New Zealand who occasionally joins the server when he can be bothered. He is the founder and CEO of Fucktech, and head of security for Doppelmayr LLC. He has a severely infected anal piercing that he cannot remove. In-Game Reb normally uses a Metropolice playermodel. He often wears PAC3 outfits. The PAC3 playermodel that he has frequently used over his tenure is a poorly-made set of combat armour on a Metropolice character with shitty gimmicks and tacticool cringe armour. If the majority of the server is participating in an activity, Reb will certainly attempt to join in. He often hangs around, watching videos on a media player entity. Reb normally communicates using text chat, but he will occasionally use his obnoxious semi-pubescent voice. History Reb first joined Suss in early 2014 under the name ''brutelordnz, ''at the age of ''14. He didn't have any special skills that would allow him to contribute to Suss as a community. Reb played on Suss until the Data Loss of 2014, where he discovered that Suss had disappeared from the server list. Once Suss returned, Reb continued to play on it. He became interested in the PAC3 editor, and started to spend a lot of time in it. Seeing as he had spent a lot of time on Suss, in 2014, Reb donated, and was granted donator privileges. He has since stayed at the rank of donator. One day, in mid-late 2014, Reb, InsanityInducer and Antagonist decided to minge Wortho27. They did this by moving around world props in the form of computer monitors in Wortho's building space, and by spamming the camera tool in his face. InsanityInducer soon stopped, but Reb and Antagonist kept going. The two were then stopped by Lildoughnut, and they went back to playing normally. The next morning, Reb tried to join Suss, but discovered that Wortho had gotten Ganjasaurus X to ban him and Antagonist, Reb contacted Ganjasaurus X and informed him that Lildoughnut had already coerced them to leave Wortho alone. Reb and Antagonist were then unbanned. Since then, nothing interesting has happened to Reb. He has tried and failed to take on the identity of "The Muffin Mann". He changed his name back to brutelordnz in 2015 for a short time. "friends".|link=http://suss.wikia.com/wiki/File:032.jpg]] Reb then took on the moniker of BathroomSync, which stuck for a while. In 2017, he became autistically obsessed with the violent shooting that occurred at Columbine High School on the 20th of April 1999. Because of his obsession, he adopted the online handle of Columbine shooter Eric Harris and has since been known as Reb. He occasionally poses ragdolls in a vain attempt to make "cool" or "funny" "artwork". His "artwork" often falls flat and looks like absolute shit. Reb's Autism Theory In 2018, Reb theorised that there are actually two forms of autism. The first form is low-functioning autism. Symptoms of low-functioning autism include, but are not limited to, RDM, prop spam, refusal to listen to admins, disregard for the server's rules, reoccuring failure to press either 1 or 2 on one's keyboard during map votes, and use of Dr. Kleiner playermodels. Low-functioning autism is essentially the only form of autism that other players have paid attention to in the past. High-functioning autism is on the other end of the spectrum. Symptoms include proficiency with Expression 2 and PAC, extreme disdain for players who lack high-functioning autism, enragement caused by dissatisfaction with a video game, an unhealthy obsession with one's company, narcissism, the need to categorise wiki pages for players one dislikes under Autism, and denial of Reb's Autism Theory. Achievements * N/A Trivia * Reb does nothing interesting. * Reb has experience with the Pac editor, but continues to use the more primitive features. * Reb plays video games. Category:Users Category:Autism Category:Users with a disgusting secret